1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable rear view or side view mirror for a motor vehicle, especially a mirror for the outside of the vehicle. The mirror has at least two adjustment elements that act upon the mirror element. A control element can selectively control these adjustment elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such remotely controlled mirrors can be adjusted from the inside of the vehicle, for which purpose, pursuant to heretofore known proposals, electrical drive mechanisms, electrical controllers, and even cables are used. Electrical devices of this type require a source of power, and cables are complicated and susceptible to breakdown.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide an adjustment system that does not depend upon electricity, operates very precisely, and in addition is very reliable.